


party crashers

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jun and ohno crash sho's taping in hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	party crashers

Ohno is just so happy right now. 

It feels like he’s floating, not quite touching the ground, as they ride the elevator up to the twentieth—fifteenth?—whatever floor their rooms are on. He’s a little drunk maybe, or maybe a little more than a little, but Jun is too, talking overly loud to the staff member who was sent along to chaperone them in the fancy hotel bar. Ohno isn’t really paying attention to what they’re saying, but when they burst into sudden laughter so does Ohno, because he is just—just really happy.

They really did it—they came back to Hawaii, they had the concert they’ve talked about doing for years. It was so great, the best. Ohno thinks he might cry. Again.

“Hey,” Jun says suddenly, a bit too loud, a bit too close—he leans into Ohno, their shoulders jostling companionably. “I think Sho’s show should—” but then he cuts off, giggling. Ohno giggles too, unsure what’s funny. “Sho’s show, ha ha. It should be over, though, wanna go see him?”

“Yeah,” Ohno says, grinning. “Yeah. We haven’t seen him in, like…forever.”

“Forever,” Jun agrees, giggling some more.

They’re still laughing when they get off the elevator and wander down the hall. It’s so hot in Hawaii, outside, but inside the hotel the air conditioning is arctic. Ohno tucks his hands under his arms and stumbles into the wall.

Turns out neither of them know which room Sho is actually in. Luckily, Sho is suddenly there, sticking his head out into the hall, and they weave their way towards him, smiling and smiling. Jun barges in past Sho and there seem to be a lot more people in the room than just Sho—but there’s Sho! Ohno’s so happy to see him.

“Did you have a good time?” Sho asks.

Ohno nods. “My hands are so cold!” he says, because they really are. He reaches out to touch Sho’s face with his cold hands, but Sho seems to be moving a lot and Ohno ends up with his hands on Sho’s neck, which is okay, because Sho’s neck is very warm, and Ohno’s hands are so cold. “I missed you!” Ohno tells him.

“Okay,” Sho answers, smiling that big, face-scrunching smile of his. He’s saying something else, about how he just wanted to say hi, they’re still filming, so—and Jun is back, making an effort to look more sober and saying how they should go, so Sho can finish up in here.

“What is that great smell?” Ohno asks, instead of leaving. Jun drapes an arm around his shoulders, to keep him from floating away maybe.

After some discussion, they find out there isn’t any more of whatever smelled so great—Sho and the guest ate it all. Oh well, oh well. We should be going, Jun says again, and Ohno reaches for Sho’s face one more time, misses one more time, and then Jun hugs them both. It’s so great, that he can come upstairs and find Sho, and touch his warm face, and Aiba and Nino are right down the hall, too. Everyone all together. They’re so great, just the best, really.

“Hawaii is the best!” Ohno crows as Jun steers him out of the room at last. He can hear Sho laughing even as the door closes.

Ohno is just so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do it. it had to be done. that minute and a half of video is currently the greatest thing that ever existed. this is so stupid. i apologize.


End file.
